


Atlas

by TheInfiniteUniverse



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, M/M, i had some inspiration after last nights ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteUniverse/pseuds/TheInfiniteUniverse
Summary: Jacob Peralta has cried many times in his lifeobviously when he was a newborn baby, all newborn babies cryhe cried when his parents got divorced, and when his dad ditched him and his mom, he cried when he first got into the police academy.





	Atlas

Jacob Peralta has cried many times in his life

obviously when he was a newborn baby, all newborn babies cry

he cried when his parents got divorced, and when his dad ditched him and his mom, he cried when he first got into the police academy.

he’s the type of man to admit that he cries a lot, and he doesn’t hate admitting it

he’s also cried when Amy told him she was pregnant, for realz, unlike the fake announcement during the 2019 cinco-de-mayo heist

nine months later, he gets a frantic call from Amy saying that he needs to get to the hospital _now,_ which means that baby Atlas Peralta-Santiago is finally here

he rushes to the hospital and immediately towards the room in which his wife is delivering

after what feels like endless hours of screaming, pushing, and Jake’s hand getting crushed to oblivion, he hears a cry

his heart stops, and he turns his head to see the nurse take the baby and clean it up, then wrap her in a blanket

then the nurse sets his newborn baby girl his arms..then takes both dad + baby into the hospital room..and then the waterworks start coming

the nurses roll Amy into the room, and Jake hands little Atlas over to his wife..and then the tears start again

”babe, you okay?” Amy asks, looking worriedly at her husband

Jake nods, giving a choked up response “yeah..i’m fine”

he pulls the chair next to the hospital bed and smiles over at his wife and baby, then sends a quick text to the group chat

”Baby Peralta-Santiago was born today, both mom + baby are healthy, i cried twice”

 

spoiler alert: he cries more than twice


End file.
